


Сказка под прикрытием

by Amnezyna, klotho_borg



Series: Внезапные родственники Мориарти [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наташа Романова берет дело по старой дружбе и отправляется в Лондон под прикрытием</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка под прикрытием

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день рождения любимой Бэллы.
> 
> [Иллюстрация](http://www.ljplus.ru/img4/l/a/lakevirgin/Romanova-pod-prikrytiem.jpg) к работе авторства @ daria_borisovna

Агент Щ.И.Т.а, одна из самых опасных женщин в мире, патентованная убийца, Чёрная Вдова Наташа Романова сидела, скрестив ноги, и с остервенением стирала с ногтей облупившийся лак настолько дикого цвета, что его можно было бы внести в арсенал Чёрной Вдовы в качестве оружия массового психического поражения. Неизвестно, чем провинился перед Романовой лак, но энергии, которую агент затрачивала на его уничтожение, хватило бы для истребления небольшой армии адептов Локи. 

Правда, если бы кто-то мог прислушаться к тому, что агент Романова бормотала себе под нос, то этому человеку стало бы ясно, что лак просто подвернулся под руку. 

\- Чтобы я… - движение смоченного в неприятно пахнущей жидкости тампона, - да чтобы я ещё раз… - ещё одно резкое движение, - да чтобы я хоть ещё раз согласилась… - ноготь блистал чистотой, хотя кожа вокруг приобрела опасно близкий к ядовито-розовому оттенок, - да чтобы я ещё хоть раз согласилась присматривать за этим шизиком! 

Романова смяла тампон и швырнула его в мусорное ведро, стоявшее под столом в трёх шагах от неё. Если бы плотность ваты была бы чуть выше, стена за ведром могла бы обзавестись дополнительным вентиляционным отверстием. 

Вторая рука пока что могла похвастаться пятью ногтями с грязной каёмочкой под ними, сияющими облупившимся лаком термоядерно-розового цвета. Наташа посмотрела на собственные пальцы с отвращением и достала второй тампон. 

\- Мало того, что мне надо следить за этим чокнутым… А за одежду и эту дрянь, - очередной тампон со снайперской точностью шлёпнулся о стенку ведра, попытавшегося издать возмущённый звон, несмотря на собственную глубоко пластиковую сущность, - мистер агент мне будет отдельно должен. За вредность, - Наташа поднесла руку к глазам, изучая плачевное состояние ногтей, и уточнила:  
\- Мороженое.  
Узрев сломанный ноготь на безымянном пальце, подытожила:  
\- С ложечки.  
А бросив взгляд на флакон лака, который недвусмысленно намекал на перспективу его повторного нанесения, мрачно припечатала:  
\- С собственной. 

В этот момент коммуникатор на столе издал противный писк, и не подозревающий о перспективах потенциальный спонсор упакованных в мороженое калорий возник на мониторе собственной невозмутимой персоной:  
\- Агент Романова, доложите обстановку. 

\- Докладываю, агент Коулсон, - Наташа спустила ноги с дивана и переместилась к коммуникатору так, чтобы попасть в зону захвата изображения. 

\- Ваш объект затрахал всех и вся в радиусе ста километров от себя, и ещё в радиусе двухсот – просто достал до состояния несварения желудка. За одним этим мелким ублюдком уследить сложнее, чем за нажравшимся в дым Тони Старком в его железном бюстгальтере и впавшим в боевое безумие доктором Бэннером вместе взятыми. Чтоб я ещё раз согласилась на такое задание – да я лучше придушу Бартона, и пусть Фьюри застрелит меня на месте, хоть умру счастливой с осознанием, что сделала хотя бы одно полезное дело в жизни. И заметьте, я ещё молчу о втором шизике, за которым он гоняется. Вы не предупреждали, что их будет двое! А из-за шмоток, которые мне приходится напяливать на себя потому, что я, видите ли, под прикрытием, я всю обещанную мне премию оставлю у психоаналитика! 

Этот пламенный монолог Наташа Романова продекламировала глазами. Вслух же она произнесла, вложив максимум доступного ей сарказма в пять слов:  
\- Действия осуществляются согласно утверждённому плану.  
\- Никаких накладок?  
\- Отклонения в пределах допустимой погрешности, - процедила Наташа сквозь зубы.  
Коулсон слегка улыбнулся и кивнул:  
\- Спасибо, агент Романова. Очень вам признателен. Следующий сеанс связи – через шестнадцать часов. 

Экран мигнул и погас, а Наташа, издав яростный вопль, с разбегу шлёпнулась на диван, с ненавистью глядя на лак и развешанные по спинкам стульев юбку, безвкусную блузку и странного вида шапку с двумя козырьками. Пора было собираться. Нет такой работы, которая не покорилась бы настоящей русской женщине, говаривала бабушка Романова, и Наташа была склонна с ней согласиться. Хотя бабушка обычно имела в виду более простые вещи вроде убийств, а вовсе не слежку за конкретно ударенным на всю голову, причём явно в раннем детстве, засранцем с криминальными наклонностями. 

***  
_Три месяца назад_

\- Эй, зайди к Коулсону, он тебя вызывал, кажется.  
Романова остановилась и оценила важность сказанной фразы - ради нее Хоукай даже оторвался от компьютерной игры. Мужчины неисправимы, в каком бы возрасте они не были. Пару месяцев назад под предлогом "Покажем Стиву Роджерсу все, что он пропустил" все управление резалось в старые приставки, а теперь вот это. 21-й век, планшет и "Angry birds". Башню мальчикам унесло капитально. И если остальные могли отвлечься от бешеных птиц хотя бы во имя чего-то святого, то у Клинта Бартона они, очевидно, в этот ранг святого и вошли. 

\- Так вызывал или тебе кажется? - педантично уточнила Романова. Кто знает, что творится в голове человека, который сутками играет в компьютерные игры, и какие голоса там говорят.  
\- Сказал, что неофициально, но очень хотел с тобой переговорить. Бла-бла... Ну, как он всегда разговаривает, ты понимаешь. Я не вникал. 

Наташа сопоставила факты - агент Коулсон не позвонил (даже по секретной линии), не написал, а решил передать послание через Бартона, который забыл все живое, кроме помешанных птиц. Либо дело очень серьезное, либо очень личного характера. И то, и другое - весьма интересно. 

Когда Наталья зашла в кабинет к Коулсону, он приветливо улыбнулся ей.  
\- Агент Романова. Рад, что вы зашли.  
\- То есть, вы рады, что мозги Хоукая еще не перенеслись в ай-пад и игру, и он таки передал мне ваше сообщение? - насмешливо сказала Романова.  
Коулсон повысил градус дружелюбности своей улыбки на пару пунктов.  
\- Именно это я и хотел сказать, вы проницательны, как и всегда.  
\- Что-то важное? - осведомилась Наташа.  
\- Как вам сказать... Для меня - да. Для нации, управления и Мстителей - нет. Пока что.

\- Фил, - Наташа решилась на личное обращение - они с Коулсоном давно перешли в разряд "друзей, которые всегда помогут вынести труп", но на работе дипломатично не пользуются этим свойством. Никакого фаворитизма - отличное правило, и Коулсон, и Романова согласны с ним. - Вы можете рассказать мне все, что угодно. Можете начать с "один мой друг", если вам будет легче.

Коулсон издал короткий смешок.

\- Скажите, Наталья, что бы сказали, если бы узнали, что у меня есть... Неблагополучные родственники.  
Оу. Неблагополучные. Которые не важны для нации, управления и Мстителей, но только пока. Наталья ошиблась - это будет не интересно, а очень даже захватывающе и, возможно, опасно.  
\- И много у вас таких родственников? - уточнила Наташа, слегка выделяя слово "таких".  
\- Всего один, но и его хватает. Глава британского преступного синдиката, без пяти минут мировой террорист, консультирующий преступник. Джеймс Мориарти.

Наташа распахнула глаза в немом удивлении. Джеймс Мориарти - контрабанда оружия в Мексику через захудалый неприметный городишко, конечно же, торговля наркотиками, людьми, и еще бог весть чем. Неуловимый Джеймс Мориарти - Романова помнила, как легко он вскрыл базу данных Пентагона (честно говоря, защита тогда была совсем дрянная, спасибо Джиму, только благодаря ему правительство раскошелилось на новую программу). И не помнила его лица, потому что его никто не видел. Идеальная маскировка. 

Помнится, Щ.И.Т. даже делал запрос о предложении помощи британскому правительству в поимке опасного преступника. Британское правительство холодно посоветовало не лезть в чужие дела, которые находятся под особым контролем. С тех пор о Мориарти практически ничего не было слышно.

\- Он мой племянник, - сказал Коулсон, прерывая раздумья Романовой.  
\- Сочувствую, - вырвалось у Наташи. Фил невесело усмехнулся. - Что с ним? Что-то случилось, раз вы позвали меня?  
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, Натали. Увы, я не могу выследить Джима без отрыва от основной работы. Я бы мог попросить у начальника Фьюри отпуск, но я понимаю всю важность моего присутствия в команде "Мстителей".  
\- Да, без вас все абсолютно не так, - сказала Романова и быстро прикусила язык. Коулсон вновь тепло улыбнулся.  
\- Я могу расчитывать на вашу помощь, Наталья?  
\- Всегда, Фил. Вы нашли его?  
\- Я не совсем уверен, что его. Скорее, одну из его субличностей. Джеймс умеет мастерски заметать следы и создавать ложные пути. И, кажется, я наткнулся на один из них.

Коулсон достал из ящика стола папку и бросил ее Романовой. Наталья быстро пробежала досье глазами, а затем отложила папку.  
\- Ричард Брук? Актер театра? Сказочник?

Коулсон сложил руки на груди и откинулся в кресле.  
\- Известно ли вам, Натали, что сказочники - самые страшные люди на свете?

***  
В книжном магазинчике тесно и душно. Наталья осторожно выглянула из очереди и снова увидела уже наскучившую за полчаса картину. Очередь двигалась медленно, словно с каждым из людей Ричард Брук беседовал о судьбах мира, а не просто подписывал им диск. Кто вообще придумал продавать в книжном магазине DVD со сказками? И еще приглашать в качестве пиара актера, начитавшего эти сказки. Бред какой-то.

Романова потрясла головой и в который раз за сегодня повторила себе, что англичане - чокнутые. Впрочем, так же она думала про американцев первые пару лет работы. До того как встретила Фила Коулсона, конечно.  
Очередь медленно, но все-таки дошла до Романовой. Она настроилась, подобралась, еще раз проверила свой арсенал - глупейший розовый лак, кофта и юбка, одолженные сердобольной Марией Хилл, которой этот гардероб явно достался от бабушки, и волосы, заплетенные в косички. Брук должен был купиться. Обязан. 

Даже если он Мориарти.

\- Здравствуйте, - приветливо сказал Брук-Мориарти. Наташа всматривалась в его лицо, стараясь углядеть то ли сходство с Коулсоном, то ли сопоставить черты с образом опаснейшего преступника. И то, и другое получалось плохо.

\- Здравствуйте! Вы так здорово читаете сказки, просто профессионал, - Наташа старалась подстроить голос под стать щебетанию предыдущей поклоннице, но Брук едва смотрел на нее, чуть улыбаясь. Что же за день такой? - Я журналистка, вы бы не хотели дать мне частное интервью о вашей работе?

В глазах Брука (или скорее Мориарти?) зажегся легкий интерес.  
\- Правда? Вы хотите взять у меня интервью?  
\- Да, - Наташа с жаром кивнула, тряхнув косичками, - Обязательно позвоните мне по этому номеру. Мое имя - Китти Райли. Если вам понадобится что-то...

После акта обмена автографом и любезностями, Наташа наконец-то могла сбежать из душного магазина.  
Коулсон говорил о том, что Мориарти долгое время нигде не светился, а посему рисковать так крупно в образе Брука могло понадобиться ему только для серьезных целей. Намечалась большая игра. Только вот какую роль в ней сыграет сказочник-Брук?

Задачей Наташи было следить за каждым его шагом, но при этом быть как можно более ненавязчивой. За Мориарти следят персональные снайперы с одной стороны и британское правительство с другой. Здесь нет места для скромной профессиональной русской шпионки. Зато есть место для наглой и навязчивой журналисточки Китти Райли, которая в погоне за сенсацией не гнушается ничем. Что ж, Джим Мориарти, мастер маскировки и мимикрии, посмотрим кто кого.

Если бы Романова только знала, какое сокровище получит в довесок к буйному родственнику, то она вряд ли взялась бы за эту затею.

***  
Тот, кто проектировал окна в туалетах здания суда, был исключен из архитектурного за неуспеваемость. Тот, кто ставил на них сигнализацию, должен был быть прилюдно изгнан из профессии за профнепригодность, поскольку у агента Романовой ушло ровно десять секунд на её отключение. Зацепиться за неудобную двойную раму, подтянуться, проклясть по двадцатому разу за последние двадцать минут чёртову юбку и чёртову кофточку, пожелав им скорейшей и мучительной гибели в помойке, спрыгнуть на подоконник, втащить сумку, надеть туфли и эту дурацкую кепку. Так, теперь можно и подождать. 

Хлопнула дверь, агент Романова осторожно выглянула из-за дверцы. Клиент подоспел. 

Наташа с грохотом уронила на пол сумку и с удовольствием заметила, как вздрогнул человек, который был причиной её головной боли последние два месяца. 

\- Я ваш большой фанат, - просипела Наташа самым похабным из голосов, имевшихся у неё в арсенале.  
\- О, безусловно, - на физиономии мистера консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса отразилось такое дистиллированное презрение, что Наташе немедленно захотелось ответить такой же гримасой. Но профессионализм взял верх. 

\- Я прочла все ваши дела, я следила за вами...

_О да, я следила за тобой так, как родная мама за тобой в колыбельке не следила. И ты из меня нервов вытянул не меньше, чем из неё._

\- Не распишетесь на моей кофточке? 

_Тем более, что ни на что больше эта почётная родственница половой тряпки всё равно не годна, и автограф самовлюблённого кретина станет достойным венцом её карьеры - до ближайшего мусорного бака._

\- Существует два типа фанатов. Первый тип. "Поймай-меня-пока-я-не-убил-снова". И второй тип – "Моя спальня в пяти минутах отсюда".

\- И к какому же типу отношусь я? – Наташа изобразила заинтересованность. От явной уверенности Холмса в том, что кто-то может пожелать увидеть его курносые мощи в собственной кровати, ей было почти смешно.  
\- Ни к какому.  
\- Правда?  
_Надо же!_  
\- Вы вовсе не фанатка.

 _Perfect deduction!_ Однако Наташа слегка подобралась. Неужели он действительно смог её раскусить, когда она подобралась к нему достаточно близко?

\- Вот эти следы на запястье – вы печатали в спешке, сроки поджимали. 

_Бинго, малыш. Только не стол, а окно, и не печатала, а забиралась, и не сроки поджимали, а закон земного притяжения._

\- Это всё? – Наташа прикусила язык, потому что реплика прозвучала чересчур саркастично. 

\- Чернила на руке, выпуклость в кармане пиджака.  
\- Поддавки? 

\- Пятно поставлено специально, чтобы проверить, так ли я хорош, как говорят. На масляной основе, используется для газетной печати. Но нанесено указательным пальцем, вашим указательным пальцем. Журналист. Вряд ли вы запачкали руки о газетный станок. Вы поставили это пятно, чтобы проверить меня.

\- О, вы мне уже нравитесь, - Наташа честно попыталась улыбнуться, но мышцы лица врать отказывались.

\- А получилось бы замечательно. "Шерлок Холмс, человек за кепкой". 

_Юноша, а вы книги писать не пробовали? С вашей-то образностью мышления._

\- Китти. Райли, - наконец-то можно снять эту кепку… Хотя лучше бы она осталась, по идиотизму даже эта двукозырка не сравнится с двумя косичками. – Приятно познакомиться, - Наташа искренне надеялась, что слова "удавила бы" прозвучали не вслух. 

\- Я сэкономлю вам время. Я не дам вам интервью. И нет, мне не нужны деньги.

_Нужны, дружок, нужны. Ты должен тем, кто с тобой общается, на успокоительные. Этот твой доктор наверняка с них не слезает._

\- У вас с Джоном Уотсоном только платонические отношения? Здесь я тоже услышу "нет"? – агент Романова прекрасно понимала, что действует не слишком профессионально, но желание ударить этого хлыща ниже пояса – а предрассудки касаемо недопустимости таких ударов бабушка выбила из неё в восьмилетнем возрасте, - было сильнее. – В прессе о вас ходят самые разнообразные слухи. Рано или поздно вам понадобятся сторонники. 

_Или няньки._

– Кто-то, кто установил бы истину. 

Визитная карточка опустилась в нагрудный карман пиджака детектива. "Выкуси", - мстительно подумала Наташа, самолично вставлявшая в неё микрочип. Теперь хотя бы перемещения по городу в ближайшее время можно будет отследить.

\- Вы считаете, что подходите для этой работы, не так ли?

_И уж куда лучше, чем ты – для своей._

\- Я умна. И вы можете доверять мне. Полностью. 

_Тебе же будет лучше, мне же будет проще._

\- Умна? Ах да, журналист-расследователь. Посмотрите на меня, что вы видите? Вам не нужно интервью, если вы так искусны. 

Больше всего агенту Романовой хотелось продемонстрировать Шерлоку Холмсу все свои таланты в разных областях искусств. Начала бы она с бондажа, потом перешла бы к лёгким пыткам с применением исключительно подручных средств – мыло, бумажное полотенце и мусорное ведро вкупе со значком и дирстокером вполне бы подошли, а затем…

\- Нет? Ничего? Тогда моя очередь. 

Оказывается, соблазнительные картины связанного Шерлока Холмса с кляпом – о, главное – кляпом! во рту занимали воображение Наташи непозволительно долго. 

\- На вас дорогая юбка, она дважды подшита… 

_Это НЕ дорогая юбка, идиот! Это сэконд-хэнд, в который кто-то добрый сбросил вещь из позапрошлогодней коллекции Бетти Барклай._

\- Ваши ногти…

На этой фразе агента Романову прошибла законная гордость. Столько труда, сколько в эти ободранные ногти, она не вкладывала ни в одну свою маскировку ни разу в жизни. Наташа была почти благодарна Шерлоку Холмсу за то, что её труды были оценены по достоинству. Тот факт, что мистер-я-всё-про-вас-знаю так легко прокололся уже пятый раз, грел ей душу отдельно. 

\- Я вижу определённо не того, кому можно доверять…

_О! Первая умная фраза за день! И первая, в которой ты, красавчик, не ошибся._

\- Я подарю вам цитату, если хотите. Всего три слова.

_Можешь меня пристрелить?_

\- Вы мне отвратительны. 

Дверь за сыщиком захлопнулась, а Наташа Романова собирала все свои силы и опыт, чтобы не врезать по ней ногой. И останавливало её исключительно то, что в этом случае дверь рисковала развалиться. Портить казённое имущество без излишней надобности агент Коулсон отучил её ещё на заре карьеры – хватило зарплаты за три месяца, ушедшей на восстановление обрушенной с фасада эмблемы Щ.И.Т.а. И только то, что вместе с ней на голодном пайке сидели Бартон, Бэннер, Тор и Старк, тогда несколько примирило агента Романову с действительностью. 

***

Выбиралась Наташа тем же путём. Отчасти потому, что ей не хотелось светиться в здании суда, отчасти – чтобы сбросить лишнюю ярость. От второго штурм туалетного окна не спас, зато на Мориарти агент Романова наткнулась, будучи в полной боевой готовности. 

\- Опяяять тыыы? – протянул почти по-кошачьи мяукая Джимми. Романова уже привычно удивилась, как с таким голосом Мориарти удалось дожить до столь преклонного возраста. 

\- Яяя, - передразнила она. – Ричи, слушай. Этот твой сыщик. Он и меня достал. Не знала, что это возможно, но он талант. Я готова на всё, чтобы его прикончить. 

Джим неспешно облизнулся.  
\- На всё?  
\- На всё, - Наташа наклонилась к Джиму, демонстрируя внушительный вырез декольте.  
Мориарти заглянул туда, впрочем, без особого энтузиазма.  
Но спустя мгновение в его глазах зажёгся безумный огонь, и он поднял на Наташу сияющий взгляд.

Потому что агент Романова извлекла из собственного декольте флешку и покачала ею перед носом актёра Ричи Брука.  
\- Угадай, компромат на кого достала умница Китти?

***

Вероятно, с местью мерзкому детективу Наташа перестаралась. Еще на стадии планирования этой мести. Можно было бы выгородить себя тем, что это все - часть гениального плана Мориарти, но себя не обманешь. Статьи, разоблачающие Шерлока Холмса, Наташа писала пребывая в просто неприличном состоянии восторга. Кажется, она даже вспомнила как в зеленые пятнадцать собиралась подавать документы в МГУ на журналистику. Не срослось, зато навык пригодился. Шпионы должны уметь все, даже писать статьи.

Теперь же, глядя на растерянного Шерлока, нервничающего Джона Ватсона (вот уж кто тут был совсем ни при чем и попал под удар случайно) и умело паясничающего Мориарти-Брука, Наташа испытывала что-то среднее между стыдом и жалостью. Поразительно - Черная Вдова, без зазрения совести убивающая врагов всем - от ножа до табуретки, теперь жалела чокнутого злого гения, просто гения, только очень невоспитанного и... Да, доктор все так же ни при чем. Стыдно-то как.

Но что поделать, доигрывать надо до конца.

\- Китти, покажи им! - умоляюще просит Мориарти. Брук, конечно, сейчас он Брук, а она - Китти Райли. Все еще журналистка. Знай она, что все так обернется, мечтала бы в детстве стать балериной, с досадой подумала Наташа.

Романова приносит фальшивые распечатки с резюме Брука и статьями о его ролях. Лучше бы он тоже мечтал стать актером, а не занимался глупостями.

Первым теряет терпение все же Холмс, бросается на Мориарти, а тот проворно улепетывает через окно. И вот ее добивающий ход.

\- Знаете что, Шерлок Холмс? Я смотрю на вас и читаю ваши мысли. Вы мне отвратительны.

Они уходят. Романова закрывает дверь и тоскливо думает о том, что себе она отвратительна теперь даже больше. Но расклеиваться нельзя. Звонил Коулсон - они с Мстителями летят сюда, будут патрулировать город на случай чего. Еще бы, даже дом, в котором снимает жилье Шерлок Холмс, окружен киллерами. Нужно разработать план их обезвреживания и не забыть о снайперах Мориарти.

Надо же, и когда она успела превратиться из няньки родственника начальства в гувернантку его заклятого врага. По совместительству. 

Эта беготня начинала порядком раздражать. Работа буфером между заигравшимися мальчиками надоела Романовой ещё в Щ.И.Т.е, но там на боевую детсад-команду была управа в лице, пиджаке и галстуке Фила Коулсона. А здесь…

И в этот момент в дверь постучали. Не слишком громко, довольно-таки деликатно. Как будто стоявший за дверью был в курсе, что хозяйка квартиры стоит недалеко. Наташа на всякий случай вспомнила, насколько давно она осматривала квартиру на предмет лишней электронной живности подкласса "жучок", а вслух произнесла дурацкое, но действенное:  
\- Кто там? 

В принципе, она уже дошла до той кондиции, что не удивилась бы даже ответу про "почтальона Печкина" из детского мультика. Но задверье отозвалось неожиданно приятным голосом:  
\- Ваша работа. 

Наталья на мгновение задумалась, прикинула перспективы покинуть квартиру тем же путем, что и Ричи Брук, затем подумала, из какого угла здесь удобнее отстреливаться, и каким из диванов при случае можно забаррикадироваться. Но здравый смысл подсказал, что если бы незваный гость (хуже татарина, любезно подсказало подсознание) хотел бы устранить агента Романову, то у него было как минимум шесть – она оглянулась на окно, - нет, семь способов сделать это быстро и бесшумно. Поэтому Наташа сбросила цепочку и щёлкнула замком. 

И вежливо отступила в сторону, перебарывая желание протереть глаза или хотя бы ущипнуть себя за руку. Потому что прошедший в её комнату мужчина вызывал совершенно неуместные ассоциации с агентом Коулсоном, которого она вспоминала минутой раньше. Если, конечно, Фила вытянуть раза в полтора, выпрямить нос, покрасить в светло-рыжий, одеть ему под пиджак жилет и дать в руки вместо пистолета зонтик. Правда, неизвестно, что в руках Коулсона было бы опаснее. Впрочем, как и в руках шагнувшего сейчас в дверь. Потому что выражение лица – приятная улыбка и очень знакомый заинтересованно-изучающий взгляд, в котором читалось "я всё про вас знаю, очень вам сочувствую, но хотел бы услышать вашу версию событий прежде, чем расскажу, как всё было, и что вы сейчас будете делать" - до боли напоминало Коулсона в моменты разбора очередной выходки кого-нибудь из Мстителей. 

\- Мисс Китти Райли? – вежливо осведомился мужчина.  
\- А вы кто? – моментально ощетинилась Наташа, с удовольствием отмечая прелести принадлежности к хамской продажной журналистике.  
\- Мне куда как интереснее, кто вы, - мужчина слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Моё имя вам известно, а мне ваше – нет. Мы в неравных условиях.  
\- Позволю себе не согласиться, - заметил мужчина и улыбнулся ещё раз. – Мне ваше имя не известно так же, как и вам – моё. Я имею в виду ваше настоящее имя. Но я совсем забыл о приличиях и не представился даме. Холмс, Майкрофт Холмс.

"Бонд, Джеймс Бонд. Коулсон, Фил Коулсон", - промелькнуло в голове у агента Романовой. – "Шерлок. Брат Шерлока". Наташа взвесила шансы того, что ей удастся прикидываться журналисткой и дальше. Но, глядя на Холмса-старшего, она понимала, что с таким же успехом она может изобразить перед ним табуретку, швабру или его зонтик. Пантомима будет одинаково убедительна во всех четырёх случаях. 

А, чёрт с ним. Коулсон эту кашу заварил, пусть и расхлёбывает, с неё хватит и Фила, и его племянника, да и брата этого… гм… персонажа с неё уже тоже хватит. 

\- Агент Натали Романова.  
\- Более известная, как Чёрная Вдова, - Майкрофт практически просиял. – Примите моё искреннее восхищение вашей работой. Такая прекрасная операция – я бы сам вряд ли придумал лучше. 

Наташа шагнула к дивану и устало плюхнулась на него, жестом предлагая гостю сделать то же самое. Изящество, с которым старший Холмс ухитрился устроиться на этом выкидыше мебельной промышленности, на котором и лежать-то можно было с трудом, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сидеть, и принятая им совершенно небрежная поза вызвали у Наташи острую зависть. Даже ей такое вряд ли бы удалось, а собственной координацией движений она по праву гордилась. Майкрофт явно чувствовал себя хозяином положения.  
\- Мне бы только хотелось уточнить некоторые детали. 

Наташа открыла было рот, но тут дверь в комнату вновь отворилась, и к открытому рту добавились широко распахнутые глаза. Ибо на пороге стоял не кто иной, как многократно упоминавшийся агентом Романовой агент Фил Коулсон. 

"Накаркала", - подумала Романова.  
"Не ждали?" – читалось на лице Коулсона.  
" Неудобно вышло", - мелькнуло в глазах Холмса. 

\- Добрый день, - вежливо поздоровался Коулсон. – Надеюсь, помешал.  
Майкрофт Холмс немедленно поднялся с дивана (Наташа с мстительным удовольствием отметила, что это далось ему с гораздо меньшей непринуждённостью) и оказался напротив агента. 

Наташа осознала, что первое впечатление не было обманчивым. Эти двое и впрямь были слишком похожи. И поэтому инстинкты агента Романовой слаженным хором вопили о том, что сейчас было бы гораздо безопаснее оказаться в эпицентре ядерного взрыва, нежели неподалёку от дипломатически вежливого диалога этой пары. 

\- Доброго дня, агент Коулсон. Кажется, мы уже обсуждали с вами вопросы границ юрисдикции, - со змеиной ухмылкой произнёс Холмс.  
\- Доброго дня, мистер Холмс. События вышли из-под вашего контроля и потребовали моего вмешательства, - почти ласково отозвался Коулсон.  
\- Вы так уверены в том, что знаете уровень моего контроля над ситуацией? – тон Майкрофта, казалось, слегка потеплел. Насколько могут потеплеть арктические ледники. 

Вместо ответа Коулсон вынул из кармана пиджака коммуникатор и продемонстрировал Холмсу смс со знакомой подписью из двух заглавных букв. Глаза Майкрофта сощурились, но голос не дрогнул.

\- Благодарю, агент Коулсон. Видимо, целесообразнее будет уступить вам решение проблемы вашего родственника. А я пока побеседовал бы с вашим агентом. В конце концов, она работала на территории нашей страны без официального разрешения, а я закрыл на это глаза. Мисс Романова, не будете ли вы столь любезны пройти… - Майкрофт ненавязчиво взял Наташу под локоть. 

\- Она никуда не пойдет, - всё с той же улыбкой сообщил Коулсон.  
\- Боюсь, мне придётся с вами не согласиться. 

Агент Романова наблюдала за вариацией русской народной игры под оригинальным названием "перетягивание Наташи", и всерьёз опасалась за собственную целостность, тем более, что Коулсон недвусмысленно взял её под второй локоть. 

\- Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, - мирно начала было Наташа и тут же осеклась, глядя на вежливые лица "мальчиков", которые повернулись к ней. Романова проглотила остаток фразы "помада у меня" и решила приберечь его до лучших времен. Например, когда Тор уронит Мьелльнир на ногу Бэннера. Или когда Тони опять чем-то взбесит директора Фьюри.

Так или иначе, Наташа привлекла внимание Коулсона и Холмса. Надо было действовать. Романова прокашлялась и быстро начала пересказывать план, чтобы ее не успели перебить.

\- Игра Шерлока и Джима все еще не закончена. Мориарти хочет уничтожить вашего брата, - она кивнула Майкрофту, - Морально и физически. Предположительно все случится в госпитале святого Варфоломея. Я не знаю как. Полагаю, у Холмса есть союзник. А у Мориарти - снайперы. Разрешите мне заняться ими, агент Коулсон?

Фил задумчиво кивнул.

\- В общей сложности у нас несколько локаций и мы не должны выдать себя. Стоит обезопасить окрестности вокруг города. Предлагаю кандидатуру доктора Бэннера.

Майкрофт скривился так, будто увидел у себя на столе в кабинете вчерашний выпуск "Таймс" с утра.  
\- Зато Халк всем быстро мозги вправит если начнется что-то непредвиденное, - бросилась защищать свою идею Романова. - Я разберусь с киллерами вокруг дома миссис Хадсон. Клинт и Стив пускай займутся киллерами вокруг госпиталя. А Джим...  
\- А к Джиму пойду я, - спокойно сказал Коулсон.  
\- Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете. Мисс Романова, - Майкрофт обернулся к ней, - Если вы в двадцать четыре часа выдворите киллеров из Лондона, то...  
\- Вы больше не будете испытывать желания со мной побеседовать, - закончила Романова.  
\- Я сниму с вас все мои претензии к вашим методам работы, - невозмутимо закончил Холмс.

Он вышел из квартиры, изящно провернув зонт напоследок, а Наташа вдруг поняла, что агент Коулсон до сих пор держит ее за локоть.  
\- Будь осторожна. Связь держим на общей частоте, я отключусь, как только начнется само действо.  
\- Вы тоже будьте осторожны. Фил.  
Коулсон наконец разжал пальцы.

Хотя времени было в обрез, Наташа успела переодеться и вымыть голову - ради журналистки Китти Райи ей пришлось пожертвовать своим привычным алым насыщенным цветом волос и перекраситься в несуразный блекло-рыжий. Теперь чертова краска будет облезать, но это лучше, чем было. На укладку времени не хватило, зато с каким удовольствием Наташа стерла лак для ногтей и выкинула жуткую кофточку. Даже уважение к бабушке Марии Хилл не могло заставить ее надеть этот кошмар еще раз. Решено - после задания она выпросит у Коулсона пару дней отпуска и рванет в Милан за новой коллекцией. Хоть кого-нибудь.

Рядом с домом миссис Хадсон паслись двое - мужчина, изо всех сил старающийся выглядеть неприметно и женщина с тусклыми волосами. У них в Англии тут принято так что ли? Но не успела Наташа додумать мысль, как ее ослепила вспышка узнавания. 

Женщина. Людмила Дьяченко - профессиональный киллер, уровень 7/b, наемница.  
\- Люда! - восторженно крикнула Романова.  
Женщина обернулась и всплеснула руками:  
\- Наташка!

***  
\- Ой, всё-таки чай ты всегда умела заваривать. Тоже бабушкина наука? - Людмила с удовольствием прихлебнула из чашки. 

Наталья кивнула.

\- Людк, а может, ты всё-таки плюнешь на своего Мориарти и пойдёшь к нам? Мы б тебя оформили…  
\- И меня бы тоже приставили следить за Джимми? – Людмила фыркнула так, что половина содержимого чашки выплеснулась через край. – Нет уж, уволь, я лучше с винтовочкой полежу. И тише, и спокойнее, и привычнее. Это ты у нас в детстве любила в учительницу играть.  
\- Не в учительницу, а в руководителя тренировочного лагеря, - хмыкнула Наташа.  
\- Да какая разница, - Дьяченко махнула рукой. – Лучше давай к нам, Натаха. У нас такие мужики, ммм. Закачаешься. Вот, скажем, Моран.  
\- Моран? – заинтересовалась Романова, у которой что-то смутно колыхнулось в памяти.  
\- Рыжий, здоровый, характер – хуже некуда, пробы ставить негде, юморит так, что в зубы дать хочется, и десятку выбивает с километра. Как раз в твоём вкусе, - подмигнула Людмила.  
\- Спасибо, - передёрнуло Наташу от узнаваемости описания. – У нас своего такого добра хоть отбавляй. Только перекрасить надо.  
\- Да ладно? – интерес вспыхнул уже в глазах Людмилы.  
\- Да правда. Только вместо винтовки у него лук…

А в то время, пока две старые подруги в лучших традициях заставляли нервно икать то Себастьяна Морана, то Клинта Бартона, агент Коулсон вёл к самолёту своего непутёвого племянника. Джимми угрюмо молчал, всем своим видом демонстрируя аллегорию оскорблённой невинности. Но перед самыми дверями дольше противиться искушению не смог даже железный агент. И он, не меняя выражения лица, с удовольствием вывернул племяннику ухо.


End file.
